


【2020冢迹情人祭】契合

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【2020冢迹情人祭】契合

我最爱的xing转大那啥土qwq社畜腿X人妻土

清晨的阳光一寸寸地扫过城市，当它将窗外粼粼波光的平面扫进屋内时，蜷缩在床上的人才睁开了眼，她枕在自己茂密的金发上，而金发下面代替了枕头的手臂也动了动。那双海蓝色的眼刚倒映出外头院子里的池塘，抱着自己的男人就把她往上提了提，一个绵长的吻就把两个人的气息交织在了一起。

迹部景吾刚感触到炽热的地方，手冢国光就把人压在了下边，从脸颊吻到锁骨后望着不住chuanxi的人，低头在她耳边这般说道：“昨天那里肿了。”

这句话成功让脸皮薄的人红透了脸，顺便完全清醒了下来，那哑着的嗓子小声地说出了一句：“又不是本小姐想——”就立刻被刚想脱身去洗漱的人重新桎梏在身下了。

两个人磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完，推开卧室的门忙碌的佣人们已经将食物准备好了，按理说居家工作的人妻不应该全程负责饮食上的事情么？但你要指着这些对曾经在娱乐圈挥斥方遒指点江山的xing感尤物提出这样的指责。那么在大批粉丝冲过来打你之前，曾经的技术性网球选手肯定会一个发球先把你打倒在地。

做完早餐之后，佣人们回到了自己的岗位上，餐厅和接连着的玄关只剩下两个人的身影，两个人取缔了长桌后，餐厅的正中央变成了一个正方形的桌子，无论什么时候两个人都可以面对面坐着品尝食材的鲜美，宁静的早晨除了蘑菇味增汤、米饭和烤鱼之外，还有一份放在中间的由当季蔬菜做成的沙拉搭配冰镇过的外表坚硬可内心柔软多汁的桃子，十分令人满足。手冢国光吃完之后看着食欲还不错的爱人在自己的眼皮子底下多吃了一口冰的桃子，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

毕竟昨晚有点辛苦，从她身上那宽大的属于自己的衬衫的领口往下看，丰满而又性感的月匈部上方几乎全是密密麻麻的红色印记，锁骨那儿更是重灾区。用餐结束后的迹部景吾又犯起了困，这一阵子都是这样。手冢抱着人回到了卧室，才刚哄几下，本就强忍着睡意的人却猛得清醒，拉着手冢国光的衣领不放。

“今天是情人节？”她这样问道。

“嗯，确实是。”手冢国光这样回答。

“我们去约会好不好？！”怀里的人撑着困意，这般提议，手冢皱了皱眉，他把人放到床上，揉了揉金色的发。

“手冢太太想去哪里？”

“我们一起投资的商业区如何。”这个话题让裹着被子的人成功兴奋了起来，就连沙哑的喉咙都控制不住跳脱的语调，自从手冢国光退役之后，不知为何他接受了迹部财阀跑来的橄榄枝，从公众宣传人员开始做起一步一步了解财阀里的项目，还被不少人戏称为“迹部集团的打工仔”。

一开始迹部还会在晚上怼几句，可在手冢完全接受这样的现状之后也就不再关心网络上的事情了，比起一些虚无巧妙的，还是眼前的人更重要，就这样手冢国光朝九晚五的生活，错过了许多和爱人在一起的时间，但是今天是情人节，是位于周五的情人节，只要不加班他就有足够的时间眼前满是期待的人逛逛一起投资的商业区。所以手冢国光想了想之后就点了点头，把人完全塞进被子里的同时表示自己会争取晚饭前回来。

人妻的一天是怎么样的？迹部景吾从前从未想过自己会和那两个字沾边，但当她确实为了爱情做出让步的时候却又觉得这样的举措充满了无法衡量的价值，她现在拎着小包走在街上，见到的人喊她“手冢太太”，她现在一旦有机会被请到节目上，对她的称呼也统一为“手冢夫人”。偶尔会有业界好友叫她“景吾”，但她已经不想回到那个每天跑片场的生活中去了。

闭上眼，再次醒来的时候佣人已经准备好了下午茶，虽然吃了早饭，但完全没吃午饭确实会觉得饿，她穿好衣服，准备在手冢国光回家前先吃点东西垫垫肚子。但等她来到院子里的时候，正对着自己喝咖啡的男人只是笑了笑开始为她切泡芙。

“怎么这么早回来了？”

“爷爷给我放了假。”他口中的“爷爷”自然是财阀顶端的男人。迹部看着自己盘子里完美地切割成1/4的泡芙，拿起叉子破坏了这1/4的完美。近段时间她有些接受不了油腻。

“今晚…爷爷让我们回家。”

“嗯？”

“他说可以晚一点回去，毕竟手上有个项目可能需要他熬夜。”

“不让你帮忙么？”

“今天是情人节，他不想为难我们。”话已经说得很明白了，年迈却行动力极强的老年人只想在明天早上看到自己的孙女和孙女婿罢了。

“那今晚就去吧，衣服那边也有。”说完迹部摆了摆手，1/4的泡芙已经让她有点反胃了。而坐在对面的手冢国光看着爱人平时最爱吃的泡芙现在被抛弃的样子，陷入了沉思。

他们是换了一身情侣服之后出发的，情人节的商业区满是粉色的甜蜜气息，路上走过的情侣或多或少牵着手，搂着肩，而被揽在怀里的迹部景吾刚出现在繁华的街道上时吸引了诸多人的视线，不少曾经关注过她的人立刻认出了她和她身边“保驾护航”的爱人，而更多的人却被那红透了的脸和清纯的蓝眸子吸引住了，无疑那凹凸有致的身材和纯情的脸容易引起人的遐想。手冢国光把人护在怀里，找到一家免预约的餐厅就进去了。

这是一家特意为情人节改善了气氛的中国餐厅，勾芡过的汤汁十分浓郁，虾饺带着鲜虾的甜味，坐在橱窗边，手冢国光从玻璃里看迹部嚼虾仁是鼓起的腮帮子，觉得偶尔尝试中华菜也是不错的选择。更何况第一次点菜手冢国光也没在意数量，菜单上的大部分都点了一遍，迹部对一些甜品的兴趣能足，不用一丝奶油单纯靠砂糖调味的“驴打滚”、炸牛奶和颇有中华风味的芝麻馅儿的圆球。手冢国光看着她吃掉最后一个炸牛奶后伸手把残留在嘴角的细小炸物拂去了。他听自己说：

“以后要不要经常来？”

“但你很忙不是么？”搅着热乎乎的双皮奶，迹部景吾眨了眨眼，在察觉到男人的视线后低下头专心地看自己的食物，“本小姐自己来也可以。”

“一定陪你来，无论什么时候。”手冢国光允诺着，中华餐厅里红色渲染了一切，几分情人节的味道倒也无伤大雅，他喝了口茶，将那只藏有戒指的手拉了过来，贴在脸边，硕大的钻石隔着手指传达当年最为契合时签下的终生契约，“一切都听手冢夫人的”。

他喃喃自语，却更像是在暗示些什么似的，惹得了解了这句话真实意义的人来不及收回手，却红透了脸。

太狡猾了。

=END=


End file.
